Fémina
by eminahinata
Summary: Steve volvió a preguntarse: ¿Cómo esto era su vida? Secuela de Ángel. Slash. AU. Crossover.


**Titulo: **Fémina

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0/Supernatural

**Palabras:** 1,000

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno), Crossover, Gender!fic

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Steve volvió a preguntarse: ¿Cómo esto era su vida? Secuela de Ángel. Slash. AU. Crossover.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Si, si, lo sé. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! La tentación no me dejo en paz. La verdad no sé como lo tomaran, pero espero no llegar a ofender a nadie con ello. Ya saben, el fanfiction es para explotar la imaginación de las personas y de verdad quería escribir algo así. Si ofendo a alguien con esto, de antemano lo siento. No es mi intención. Por otro lado, si les ha gustado me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber que piensan y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fémina**

By: eminahinata

.

Steve sabía que esto estaba mal. No, jodido mejor dicho. Y aun horas después de que todo empezó, se preguntaba, ¿cómo esto era su vida?

Todo había salido muy bien después de aquel encuentro con los arcángeles y los hermanos Winchester, quienes se quedaron unas semanas más en Hawaii. Pero así como Danny les dijo después, Dean y Sam tenían una suerte para meterse en problemas que superaba con creces a la que tenia Steve, por lo que tres días después el caos se desato.

Un demonio había aparecido en Honolulu, atrayendo a jóvenes mujeres y matándolas. Por supuesto, el Gobernador Denning asigno este caso a los 5-0 cuando hubo sido descubierto, pensando que era un asesino serial, pero cuando Danny dijo que esto no era obra de un humano, los hermanos Winchester hicieron su aparición. Era emocionante, sin duda alguna, y los humanos del 5-0 aprendieron mucho de los cazadores.

Ahora, el problema surgió cuando pensaron en usar un señuelo y como únicas voluntarias eran Kono y Lori. Claro está que tanto Chin y Steve se negaron rotundamente y surgió una discusión bastante larga con los hermanos, quienes les aseguraban que no dejarían que a ninguna de las dos le pasara nada. Media hora después, Danny estaba ya cansado y con un chasquido su cuerpo cambio a su forma femenina.

Tanto Steve como Dean quedaron con la boca abierta mientras el resto (con excepción de Castiel, que vio todo lo ocurrido desde el margen muy curioso) se ruborizo por lo que veían. Está bien, Sam tenía razón cuando dijo que Danny como mujer era linda. ¿Linda? ¡Qué va! Hermosa. Un cuerpo menudo y formado, con un busto armónico a su estatura, rasgos finos y un cabello rubio rizado hasta la mitad de su espalda. Pero lo que más les cautivo fueron los ojos de Danny, que se miraban grandes y se encontraban enmarcados por tupidas pestañas, profundos y llenos de sabiduría.

Y, claro, Dean no desperdicio la oportunidad de coquetear con la rubia, vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón grises, haciendo enojar a cierto Seal de la Marina. Danny se había encogido de hombros ante el coqueteo y dado media vuelta salió con Castiel hacia el bar en donde el demonio cometía sus crímenes.

Bueno, por lo que luego de que Danny ocultara su Gracia y se infiltrara en el bar, el resto se encontraba atascados en una camioneta camuflada y gracias a Chin tenían acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

−Te dije que se veía bien en ese vestido –volvió a susurrar Dean a su hermano, que suspiro nuevamente ante la insistencia de este. Steve frunció aun más el seño, para gran preocupación y susto de sus compañeros. Aunque ver una pelea entre un Seal y un cazador de demonios sería muy interesante.

−Ya cállate, Dean –le recrimino el más joven de los hermanos.

−¡Pero si es la verdad! –refuto, volteando a ver a todos y luego a Castiel, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro−. ¿Qué sucede, Cas? –el ángel lo vio largamente.

−Nada –y salió de la camioneta.

−Cas, ¡Cas! –acto seguido, Dean lo siguió afuera. Los 5-0 parpadearon.

−Idiota –se golpeo la frente Sam.

−Concuerdo contigo –susurro Steve y Chin lo vio con una sonrisa burlona.

−Miren, se están moviendo –señalo Lori, quien al ver como Danny salía del bar con su objetivo, un moreno alto, ellos se prepararon.

−Es hora de la acción –susurro Sam preparando su arma y saliendo a buscar a su idiota hermano.

* * *

><p>En realidad salió muy bien. Bueno, Chin sufrió una torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo y Lori un feo golpe en la cabeza, pero por lo demás bien. Dean y Sam eliminaron hábilmente al demonio y el equipo vivieron una experiencia inimaginable. Danny había demostrado algunas de sus habilidades como ángel (que aun siendo de un rango inferior, no le envidiaba nada a Castiel).<p>

Ahora, todos regresando a su casa luego de ser inspeccionados por Max, Danny hacia prometer a Castiel que irán juntos por Grace, quien al parecer tenia ciertas habilidades como ángel y estaba ansiosa por practicarlas con su tío Cas, antes de despedirse y caminar hasta donde cierto Seal se encontraba en plan aneurisma.

−¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Danny con ese timbre suave, cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto, haciendo que Steve rápidamente viajara su mirada a esa zona.

−Nada –desvió la vista, avergonzado. La rubia ladeo la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera al mismo tiempo. Steve trago saliva.

−Oh, no, no. Tú tienes algo –frunció el seño−. ¿Qué es? –insistió.

−Nada… −respondió menos convencido.

Danny lo vio por un momento, antes de caer en la cuenta.

−¿Qué? ¿Es por esta apariencia? –pregunto, su voz un poco más suave en su voz femenina, haciendo un gesto sobre su cuerpo.

−… −si, si era su cuerpo.

−¿No te gusta? –pregunto sintiéndose tremendamente tímida.

−¡¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso! –coloco una mano en su nuca en un gesto nervioso−. Eres también muy hermosa como mujer –admitió sonrojado. Danny sonrió.

−Oh –su sonrisa se volvió tierna.

−Y… −carraspeo Steve−. No puedo dejar de verte –se acerco un poco más, abrazándola por la cintura−. Y yo… −.

−¡Consíganse una habitación! –grito Kono pasando frente a la puerta de la sede, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

Steve volvió a preguntarse: ¿Cómo esto era su vida?

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

−Uhm –.

−¿Qué sucede, prima? −.

−Estaba pensando… −.

−Cuidado con eso −.

−Jaja, muy gracioso. La cosa es que estaba pensando, ¿no te has dado cuenta que todos los nombres terminan en "el"? −.

−Uh-uh, ¿por qué lo dices? −.

−Bueno están: Danael, Castiel, Gabriel, Miguel, Rafael y Uriel. Todos esos nombres terminan en "el" −.

−Casualidad, supongo. Baltazhar y Lucifer no terminan en "el" −.

−Sí, sí, pero recuerda que es Luzbel. ¡También termina en "el"! Empiezo a creer que tienen algún fetiche con eso −.

−Estás loca, prima −.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
